Willy Wonka
"There are only a few rare instances where one is reminded of how much of a psychopath my son is." ''- Willy Wonka's mother to Rias Gremory.'' Overview Willy Wonka (known by everyone else as Tagane Genmu), is the main character of the upcoming fan fiction "To Bring Joy" ''by Talon C. He is the current wielder of the Sacred Gear Innovate Clear. He is also the president of the Kuoh Academy Chocolate Club, a special branch of the Culinary Club, which specializes in making sweets. Appearance Willy Wonka has short brown hair in a bob cut style, green eyes and a pale complexion. In reference to his rebelliousness, he never wears the Kuoh Academy uniform, but instead wears a long magenta coat, a top hat, and carries a cane with him, much to the chagrin of Sona Sitri and the amusement of pretty much everyone else. Personality Willy Wonka is often seen as eccentric, strange, and sometimes labeled as insane, which Willy will correct and say that he is 'mentally creative,' as he finds the word 'insane' to hold a negative meaning. Other than that, he bears an unconditional love of sweets, having made several of his own and his favorite being chocolate, he has been dubbed as the Chocolate Prince of Kuoh by the girls because of his delicious sweets that he gives to students for free. Many have asked his motivation for just handing out sweets for free, with Willy's reply being: ''"My one and only wish is to bring joy to the people of the world, and I will not stop until I see a genuine smile." He has also shown to be quite rebellious and finds great fun in skirting the law, whether Supernatural or Human. Abilities 'Innovate Clear: '''Innovate Clear is a Top-Tier Longinus Class creation type Sacred Gear. Its ability makes it comparable to Annihilation Maker, however, Innovate Clear creates inanimate objects instead of beasts. Willy uses Innovate Clear to help with the creation of his sweets, as well as other things. * '''The Devil's Armory: '''Willy Wonka's Balance Breaker, in which he creates six hundred and sixty-six weapons. '''Adept Magician: '''Willy has shown to be adept at magic, having been given a spell tome given to him by his father, Wilbur Wonka, who was one of the most powerful and well known magicians until his untimely demise at the hands of a rare disease. * '''Telekinesis: '''Willy has fully mastered telekinetic magic in order to move objects without physical contact. Summary Willy Wonka was raised by his mother and lives with her throughout the story. Though both grieve for the loss of his father, Willy managed to bring a smile to his mother's face when he presented her with the first piece of chocolate he ever made. His mother described his chocolate as the 'distant relative of Ambrosia, the fruit of the gods.' After the events following the beginning of the series, Willy Wonka, in order to fit in, adopted the alias of Tagane Genmu, a name that means 'Sweet Dreams.' Willy is instantly adored by the girls of Kuoh Academy and the members of the Culinary Club for his eccentric and abnormal personality along with making some of the best sweets in Kuoh. Willy then joins the Chocolate Club, a branch of the Culinary Club that specializes in the making of chocolate, pastries, and a wide assortment of sweets. Soon, Willy creates a bond with Koneko Toujou, who heard he could make the best sweets in Kuoh. Willy obliged in making red velvet cake, much to the joy of Koneko and the jealousy of the men. It is then revealed that Willy is the current wielder of Innovate Clear. Rias Gremory finds this out and is absolutely ecstatic about the opportunity she has for claiming such a powerful piece for her peerage. With the wielder of Innovate Clear and Willy's imagination, she could free herself from the arranged marriage between her and Riser Phenex. She eventually accomplishes this task with Koneko's help, however, something Willy said scared her. ''"My creations are meant to bring joy, but never to cause harm. I shall never create something that causes the pain and torment of a living being who has every right to live as we do." This scares Rias, thinking that even though she has a powerful piece in her peerage, said member is a pacifist, which is the last thing she needed when her family would go so far to manipulate her as to give her only one out. A mock Rating Game. However, much to the shock of Rias and the hatred of the higher-ups, Willy used his words and convinced the heads of the Gremory and Phenex family to give Rias her freedom. Willy, in the higher-ups' attempt to discredit him, was then put to trial for improper use of magic and his Sacred Gear, only to weasel his way out of that as well. But the scary part was that Willy was entirely correct when he claimed to be not guilty. The Four Satans congratulates him on his performance and being his own lawyer. They offered him a position in the legal department and maybe help Serafall Leviathan in foreign affairs. Willy politely declined their offer, saying that skirting the law was much more fun, much to the amusement of the Four Satans. However, Willy, for the first time in his life, snapped and fell into a rage when Kokabiel nearly killed Koneko. As such, Willy created six hundred and sixty-six weapons, which is his Balance Breaker known as '''The Devil's Armory, '''and attacked Kokabiel six hundred and sixty-six times, nearly killing him. Willy then fell into a depression, having actually hurt someone when he swore to never act violently. This was fixed when Koneko praised him for his sweets and begged for him to step out of his depressed state so that he could make more people happy. It was then that Koneko and Willy started dating. Trivia * Willy Wonka was based off of a character of the same name made by author Roald Dahl.